Kira, My Love
by Cyphice
Summary: When Light and L are the last ones left to leave the hotel, things start to get a little interesting. If you don't want to read malexmale this is not for you! :P
1. Chapter 1

"Ryuzaki, I haven't been home to my family in days. I should go back and keep up appearances. Light, would you stay with Ryuzaki in my place for tonight?

"Sure dad, that's not a problem. Who knows, we might even catch Kira without you" Light said with a laugh. It was 4 months into the Kira investigation. Headquarters was still under construction, so the ask force meetings still resided in various hotels for the time being.

"Light, I'll tell your mother that you'll be along later, you are staying late with Misa. Matsuda!"

"Yes chief!"

"Let's go and leave these two to their work"

"Ok! Bye Light! Bye Ryuzaki! Try not to catch Kira without me!"

"That's enough Matsuda!" Chief Yagami scolded Matsuda as they exited the hotel room. Only L and Light remained. Each boy was seated in front of a computer side by side. The outside sky was black; only to be illuminated by the various sky scraper lights. L, perched on his seat glanced over to Light, who's eyes were fixated on the screen displaying Kira's killing times and dates. The scarce mouse clicks and keystrokes were the only noise that dared disrupt the silence. It went on for all of ten minuets when L decided to break the silence.

"You know, Light" L held his finger to his bottom lip "you could go to Miss Amane's house if you'd like; you haven't seen her in days."

"She's just a nuisance," Light said without looking up "besides, catching Kira is more important"

"Well if you say so. I personally have never had a girlfriend before, so one could say that you're the expert on the subject."

"You're not missing much, trust me" Light paused and turned to L "Ryuzaki, I don't mean to be rude, but you've really never had a girlfriend before? Not even one?" L looked up and rested his head on his palm

"No, never."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that" Light shifted awkwardly in his chair, L remained still.

"Don't be sorry. Women have a feminine grace and finesse, but I personally," L locked his gaze to Light "I personally lust for something…different"

"Oh well then…" Light could feel himself go red

_'Ryuzaki- no L is…'_

"I'm sorry Light if I've made you feel uncomfortable; I shouldn't be divulging personal information so carelessly…you still are under suspicion of being Kira after all"

"No no it's fine" Light couldn't bring himself to meet L's gaze "I know what you mean. If anything, getting to know each other better on a personal level can help our workflow on the Kira investigation. Who knows how much time we'll be spending together" Light nervously chuckled, put his hands behind his head and reclined back in his chair.

"Light, do you take me for some sort of fool?" L's brow lowered and he looked unimpressed

"Ryuzaki…what are you saying?"

"The rest of your colleagues and even your own father may not see it" L let out a sigh, as if the information he was about to say had been previously discussed many times over "but you have absolutely no interest in Miss Amane, or any other woman for that matter." Light sat up in his chair and cocked his head towards L, looking at him through the corner of his eyes.

"And on what evidence do you base that assumption on, Ryuzaki?"

"That answer is quite simple." L emerged off his chair and made his way over to Light and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Their kiss was brief, but strong. L pinned Light's wrists to the chair's armrests. Once L pulled back he eyed Light up and down. Light, in shock, gathered his composure quickly.

"And what was that supposed to prove?" Light knew it was a stupid question, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Light, Light, Light" L let out a sigh "even if we were to completely ignore the fact that you have yet to kiss Miss Amane. From what we did just now…" L put both his hands on the closest armrest of Light's chair and starred into Light's brown eyes. "You didn't pull away." Light still tried to play it off;

"You're experiment proves nothing, Ryuzaki. Anyone forcefully" his heartbeat increased thinking of the word "forcefully kissed like that would be in a state of shock. They would need to assess what just happened."

"I suppose you are correct Light. But you aren't just _anyone_. If you aren't satisfied with the result, we can experiment until you are." L didn't move as he spoke, he kept his eyes on Light. Light's eyes narrowed and met L's gaze, then a smirk came about his mouth.

"Ryuzaki…" Light looked from L's big black eyes to his lips "I think we need some more data for this experiment."

And they kissed again, this time for longer. Without breaking their kiss, Light rose out of his chair and the boys roughly embraced. L began to run his hands through Light's hair while Light grabbed onto L's hips. The two stood kissing for a few more minutes until they broke for air. Both L and Light were panting frivolously.

"Are you convinced yet Light?"

"You know Ryuzaki, I have a confession" L looked curiously to Light

_ 'Is this really the time for confessions?'_

"Oh?"

"Since I can remember, girls have always been all over me, some even throw themselves at me"

"…That's not a surprise" L mumbled

"…But, I've never wanted any of them. Women are too easy to manipulate and frankly" Light pulled his tie off and let it fall to the floor. "Frankly I have no interest in them; they bore me" He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt when L asked;

"So, your confessing that I was correct?"

"Partly. The other thing is," Light paused as he stood with his shirt fully unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. "I want you, Ryuzaki."


	3. Chapter 3

Light put his arms back and let his shirt slip to the floor. L couldn't help but stare, and he could feel himself going red. He tried to hide his blushing from Light, but it was no good.

"What's this? Is the world's greatest detective…blushing?" Light smirked and threaded his thumbs through his belt loops.

"No, um…" L tried to speak but he was too distracted by Light walking towards him.

"What was that L? I couldn't hear you" Light teased him. He strut towards L, backing him into the corner of the room. The only light on was the lamp in the opposite corner of the room. It created a magnificent glow around the shirtless Light. Catching himself from staring at Light's chest, L changed his expression to a devious one.

"What I was trying to say, Light" The softness L ended Light's name with made his knees weak. "Was that I am sure of two things." L paused and removed his own shirt. L was built smaller than Light, but he was more toned than Light originally thought. Once his shirt was fully removed, L let it drop to the floor. He puffed out his chest, licked his lips and continued. "The first one is," he put his hands on Light's shoulder and changed their positions. Light was not in the corner facing the wall "I know that you **are** Kira." L quietly growled into his ear and thrust his hips against Light. "And secondly" L slid his hands down to Light's wrists and in the same lustful growl said, "I want you."

Light turned his head and devilishly chuckled.

"So what you're saying L…" Light broke his wrists free and swiftly changed their positions, backing L into the corner once more. The boys were now face to face. "Is that you want to you want to…" Lights eyebrows lowered and he wickedly grinned "**_fuck_** Kira?"


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys were now both breathing heavily and let their instincts take over. They began roughly making out. L grabbed the top of Light's pants and pulled him closer, allowing their naked torsos to touch. Neither boy wanting to part, they stumbled into the living room. While making their way to the couch, Light slipped one hand to his belt and unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants. The boys found the couch and assumed a missionary position with Light on top. The city lights entering the room through the bay style window highlighting the figures of the two, the only sound in the room was the gasping from L and Light for air.

In their position, both boys could feel each other's erections teasing one another. With Light's legs between L's, L used his feet to claw at the band of Light's pants; removing them, revealing Light's tight black boxer-briefs. L felt a hand release his hair and move down his chest, all the way to his pants, and in one swift motion Light had L's jeans unzipped. Light pulled back from their kiss to pull L's pants down and off.

The boys were now left in their underwear and the sight of L's bulge was almost too much for Light to bear. He locked eyes with L for a moment, and without a word, Light made his way down to the band of L's also black boxer-briefs. With Light kneeling on the floor in between L's legs, he took one hand and grasped L's clothed member while visually ingesting his pale torso. Looking up, Light could see the sense of anticipation in L's eyes. L was trying his hardest to contain his moans by biting his lip.


	5. Chapter 5

Light wasted no more time and ripped L's underwear off; exposing him fully. Light immediately took L in his mouth, making L jump.

"Li—Lighttt" L whimpered as Light to L in his entirety into his throat. L uncontrollably writhed and thrust himself again and again into Light's throat. Light maneuvered his tongue all around the head of L's shaft and could feel his own member beginning to drip.

"L- Light I'm…going to—" L couldn't finish his sentence. Light released L from his mouth and allowed himself to become covered with L's excitement.

Regaining his senses, L noticed what he had done to Light and he began turning red.

"Light, I'm sorry I-"

Light smirked and remained silent as he stood up. He licked his lips and moved himself in front of L, with his hips and groin area eye level with L's face.

"Come on Ryuzaki, you're supposed to be a genius" Light narrowed his brow and looked down to L and grinned seductively. He gripped the back of L's head with his hand and rubbed L's face all over his member.

"You know what to do."

L silently looked up and raised his hands to grasp at the band of Light's underwear. In one motion he pulled them down and took Light into his mouth; all while maintaining full eye contact with Light. Light bit his bottom lip and held both his hands to the back of L's head. He grunted louder as L quickened his pace.


	6. Chapter 6

As he was about to cum, Light pulled himself out of L's mouth.

"Light?" L looked confused. Light did not speak and contained himself for a moment. He was panting heavily and sweating. His member, wet with L's saliva was also dripping with Light's own pre-excitement. He took a moment to savor the image of L looking up at him and then proceeded to grab L's pale white shoulders firmly in each of his hands. Light's face was still covered with L's climax and L noticed this as Light looked dead into his eyes.

"Ryuzaki… bend over." Light grunted as he moved his hands to force L to do his bidding. Light raised him to a standing position then bent him over to allow L's hands to grasp the back of the sofa to support himself. Keeping one hand on L's shoulder, Light moved his other to grip at L's hip and as he rubbed his wet member up on L's entrance.

"Light…please" As he begged, L furthered the distance between his legs, exposing his entrance fully to Light; taunting him.

Light pressed the tip of his member against L's entrance and entered him, but only slightly. Light could feel L tense up at the sensation of someone entering him, however he remained silent.

"Do you want the rest, Ryuzaki?" Light teased as he gripped L's shoulder and hip tighter and entering L slightly more.

"Y-yes" L sputtered out

"Then beg me." Light commanded him.

L was not aware of the pain he was about to put himself through, as he was a virgin. However he apprehensively complied with Light's request. There was a big part of him inside that was heavily aroused at the idea of doing such unthinkable acts with his enemy.

"F-fuck me…Kira"

With that, Light entered L fully and began thrusting. L had never experienced a sensation like this and was in an insurmountable amount of pain. He didn't want Light to stop, but he felt as if his body couldn't take anymore; L lifted one hand from the back of the sofa and attempted to push Light out.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not going to let you give up Ryuzaki, you owe me this" Light stated as he took his hand off L's hip and pinned L's hand down with his own atop L's hip.

"It hur—I can't—anymo-" L stood up from his previous bending position and tried using his other hand to push Light away, again Light didn't allow it.

"Ryuzaki, you've forced me to do this…" Light released his grip on L's shoulder and grabbed L's second hand. He grasped it tightly and brought their clasped hands to L's mouth, preventing him from speaking. With Light still inside L, the boys were now standing in rough embrace. Light could feel the vibrations L's vocal chords made as he tried to moan for Light to stop.

Despite L's attempts, Light continued and his thrusts became harder and stronger.

"So what does it feel like L?" Light was in a maniacal state now, bending L's head back to look at his eyes. "What does it feel like to be fucked by Kira?"


	8. Chapter 8

Harder and harder Light thrust into L, becoming more and more turned on by L's moans. Light could feel himself about to burst; he turned L's face towards him and pressed his lips to L's cheek kissed L as he came. Their moans formed an eerie harmony of pleasure and pain. Once Light was finished, he released his grip on L and allowed him to fall onto the couch. With his mouth now uncovered, Light could now hear small sobs coming from L, but he paid them no mind. He left L withered on the couch while he gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Light…Light…" L moaned out, trying to raise his head to see where Light went. But Light couldn't hear over the running water of the sink. Light dressed himself and headed for the hotel suite door, not even bothering to look at the state L was in. He put his hand on the door handle and paused,

"Ryuzaki, don't even think about telling anyone what just happened here. If you do I have no problem eliminating you." With that, Light left the hotel suite. L managed to turn his head to see out the living room window, he could see a few stars glinting in the black sky. He didn't try to move, that would require strength that L simply did not have, he just lay there and allowed himself to lose himself in his thoughts. All his life L was regarded on his high intellect, but this …this was something that he couldn't figure out; intimacy was a foreign subject to him. Flashbacks of the previous hour looped in L's mind.

_Kira…_

_Kira…_

_Light is…_

_And I'm in love with…_

_…Kira._

* * *

So I finally finished this one, it was a little rough (eheh rough) ahem...anyways it was a rough one to finish because I feel that even after studying up on the characters, there is still a lot that is left to be known about L and Light so nailing their personality and trying to stay true to character was a challenge at times but nonetheless it is done :D Thank you for all the views and follows/favs :D There may be potential for a second part to this, hence how I ended it ;)


End file.
